


Sharing Your Love

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Multi, Qunari customs, Sharing, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Qunari are used to sharing their lovers and Adaar doesn’t hesitate to borrow Bull’s lover.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Anonymous





	Sharing Your Love

Adaar climbed the stairs of the inn two at a time. He barely managed to escape another encounter with one of the over-amorous villagers. Adaar misses his life with the Tal-Vashoth sometimes. There were definite benefits to being the Inquisitor, like traveling across the continent to slay dragons and access to cutting edge weapons. What he misses the most about his old life was the easy sex. 

Josephine had nearly had his balls last time he took an admirer up on her offer. Something about his public image being sullied. 

Fereldan was a repressive society by Qunari standards. To them, sex was next to sacred, reserved for close partners. Orelesians were a little better but they treated it like a transaction and the politics of it quickly got too complicated for Adaar to keep up with. 

The Qunari shared their lovers with their friends and comrades. Sex was either for relaxation or procreation and either way multiple partners made things more efficient. Adaar was too busy and too famous to find a discreet partner and he longed for a group of Tal-Vashoth to visit so he could indulge. 

He wasn’t going to find that in the backwaters of the Hinterlands though. Sighing and resigning himself to blue balls, Adaar found Iron Bull’s room and barged in. 

Iron Bull was busy. He looked up as Adaar opened the door and jerked his head for Adaar to come in. Adaar closed the door behind him and crossed to the only seat in the room, at a small, human-sized desk. The wood chair created under him as he sat down. 

Dorian turned his head to see what the noise was and cried out, jerking in Iron Bull’s arms. Iron Bull just put more of his weight down on his lover, forcing his face back down onto the bedding, and kept fucking him. 

“I need your advice on combat training for the villagers,” Adaar said. 

Dorian grabbed a blanket and attempted to wrap it around himself, but he didn’t object again to Adaar’s presence. 

“I’m busy,” Bull growled and thrust hard. Dorian yelled, hands flying out to grab the edge of the mattress. The blanket slipped on his hips, giving Adaar a nice view. 

“I didn’t realize you’d brought a treat for the road but no matter, you can multitask,” Adaar said. “We need to get these villagers trained up if they’re going to withstand the mage/templar battles happening all around here. I wanted to arm them all but Josephine says that’s too expensive. Steel has risen in price during the war.”

“Arm them with staves,” Iron Bull said. “Wood is still cheap and available, especially here. They have hardwood trees that would be good for crafting materials.”

“That’s a good idea but I’d like them trained on long-range weapons as well. If a soldier gets within stave distance, that villager is already dead,” Adaar said, appreciating the tight grip Iron Bull had on Dorian’s hips. The Vint couldn’t move an inch. Adaar shifted in his seat, growing hard. It had been so long since fucked anyone. 

“Talk to the hunters and see who knows how to use a bow,” Bull said. “They can teach others. Or we could leave an expert behind to train them.”

The blanket shifted again and Adaar could see Dorian’s cock swinging between his legs with each thrust. Iron Bull was fucking him forcefully, like a true Qunari. Dorian was laying there and just taking it, small moans falling from his mouth. As Adaar watched, Dorian started to come, splattering the bedsheets with his release. Iron Bull kept fucking him even as Dorian started to whine high in his throat. 

“Maybe crossbows would be easier to learn. Remind me to talk to Varric when we get back to Skyhold,” Adaar said. Bull grunted in agreement, his hips stilling as he pressed tight within Dorian’s ass and spilled his seed. Dorian collapsed fully onto the bed, his legs sliding out from under him. Iron Bull’s cock slipped out as he fell and Adaar whistled appreciatively at the amount of come leaking out of Dorian. 

If this had been a breeding match, Dorian would hardly need another load. But this was for relaxation. 

Iron Bull climbed off the bed and wiped himself off with what looked suspiciously like Dorian’s shirt. Dorian shot him an evil glare. 

Iron Bull waved a hand at Adaar, a familiar gesture of permission between Qunari. Adaar stood up and Bull took his chair, slumping into it with a groan. 

Dorian’s legs were pressed together now but Adaar could still see his hole leaking Iron Bull’s come. It was a pretty sight, like most things about Dorian. Adaar was going to enjoy this. 

Adaar walked over to the bed and climbed on. Dorian squawked, craning his head around to stare at Adaar with confusion. Adaar ignored him, straddling his legs and pulling his cock from his pants. 

Dorian jerked his shoulders up off the bed and Adaar planted a hand on the back of his neck, forcing him back down. 

“I don’t think Varric would be willing to share the secret of Bianca,” Bull rumbled. Adaar glanced over and found him watching Dorian’s face closely, but he didn’t move to intercede. 

Adaar smeared Bull’s come across Dorian’s hole with the head of his cock. Dorian’s ass was clenching, trying to close up after being pried open by Bull. It was slow progress. 

Adaar lined up his cock and pushed right inside. Dorian cried out, his eyes wide open with shock. 

“Damnit, Bull,” Adaar complained. “Your damn cock is too thick, you overstretched him.”

He fucked into Dorian’s loose ass anyway, chasing his pleasure. Dorian was hot on the inside and slick with Bull’s come no matter now deep Adaar pressed. 

Adaar planted his hands on the bed around Dorian’s waist and started plowing into him properly. 

“Anyway,” Adaar said. “the idea of training them probably won’t result in anything. We can’t spare the people for just one village.”

It was good but the angle wasn’t quite right. He reached an arm around Dorian’s hips and hauled him back up onto his knees. He sunk into Dorian’s ass another inch. 

“There we go,” Adaar said to himself. He reached around Dorian’s hips and grabbed onto his cock. It was half hard despite coming earlier. Adaar whistled appreciatively and the tips of Dorian’s ears turned a vicious red. 

“Form a team that can travel from village to village teaching basic skills. Eventually, you’ll find recruits from among the students who can step in as teachers, and your people can come home.”

Adaar glanced over at Bull, surprised by the excellent idea. He’d already resigned himself to leaving these people undefended but Bull’s plan could work. 

Dorian reached a hand down to grab at Adaar’s forearm, trying to pull him off his over-sensitive cock. Adaar ignored him and started to pump his fist. Dorian gasped and his hole clenched down hard enough for Adaar to really feel it. Adaar did it again and got the same result. Maker, he could see why the two of them kept disappearing for hours on end. 

Dorian clawed at the sheets, begging in Tevene. It’s a sweet noise. Adaar rubs his calloused thumb roughly over the head of Dorian’s cock as a reward and Dorian screams as he comes a second time. 

His ass clenched down like a vise and Adaar shifted his hold to Dorian’s hips to hold Dorian in place while he fucked in hard the last few times. He came with a pleased sigh. Come dripped out past his cock, Dorian’s ass too full with two Qunari’s loads. 

“Fuck,” Adaar said, rolling his shoulders. They were looser than they’d been in ages. “That was good. Next time though, I get his ass first. He was so stretched out I could barely feel a thing.”

Adaar gripped the base of his cock and pulled out, dropping his hold on Dorian. 

“You got it, boss,” Bull said. He put his hand on Dorian’s shoulder and was stroking the soft skin there. Dorian tensed up at the mention of next time and Adaar could see his cock twitch again, trying to get hard for round three. 

Adaar smirked and Bull chuckled, fondly. Adaar left the room whistling and jogged down the stairs to set up training for the villagers. His time with the Inquisition was looking a lot brighter.


End file.
